zerg_expandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Daggoth
Daggoth was a cerebrate that worked for the first Overmind. Upon creation, the Overmind was a semi-sentient being, but it secretly allowed its intelligence and sentience to grow without the Xel'Naga knowing. To manage broods, the Overmind created the first cerebrate, naming him Daggoth. The Overmind told Daggoth to find new species for assimilation, and begin populating Zerus with the swarm. He was also told to treat his minions with care, as every loss would reflect his personality. The zerg used minerals and vespene gas for occasional nourishment, so Daggoth allowed for the creation of various hive structures, and assimilated harvesters to do the labor. He created broodlings from spore globs and termites from local fauna to provide a military force. To boost the depth of the Overmind's control, Daggoth found the last of the Gargantis Proximae, who were willing to be assimilated to preserve their legacy. Upon creating the first zerg colony, the Overmind placed the original zerg genome into the hatcheries to create larvae. Daggoth took his brood across the known terrain to assimilate new species. As centuries passed, the zerg rapidly populated Zerus and the Overmind created many cerebrates. In order to escape Zerus, the Overmind instructed Daggoth to assimilate the behemoths to provide a fleet. After creating many behemoths, the cerebrates went into space to destroy the Xel'Naga fleet. Most of the swarm was rapidly depleted by the time the Xel'Naga were dead. The Overmind ordered the construction of the Witness deep space array, which could detect light from other worlds. However, they did not have enough biomass to construct it. The Overmind took his cerebrates Daggoth and Nargil to Eldersthine, after discovering the existence of the Gashyrr wasps. Nargil told the Overmind that the wasps were difficult to assimilate, so the Overmind created Abathur to study sequences for their evolution. Daggoth and Nargil destroyed the Gashyrr wasp nests and created a new breed, the drone. Upon completion, the Witness detected a new world that could be home to a new species. Daggoth accompanied the Overmind into the Koprulu Sector by 2499, upon the discovery of the terran race. The Overmind instructed his broods to kidnap Sarah Kerrigan, and turn her into a weapon. While a cerebrate guarded Kerrigan's chrysalis on Tarsonis, Daggoth instructed the new cerebrate on how to manage his brood. Daggoth and Zasz held off the terran fleet after the chrysalis was delivered to Char. Kerrigan later hatched as the Queen of Blades, to the dismay of Jim Raynor. While she maintained a positive relationship with the Overmind, she was not so close to the cerebrates, as she would even lash out at Zasz for telling her to deviate from her personal whims. However, the cerebrates, Daggoth included, would work alongside her as the swarm grew. When the Overmind was destroyed, Daggoth realized that he and all other cerebrates would die eventually. To solve this, most cerebrates merged to form a new Overmind, and Daggoth and his followers had to defend it from the Queen of Blades while it matured. Daggoth and most of the remaining cerebrates were destroyed during the massacre on Char. Most of the Tiamat Brood rejoined the swarm under Kerrigan's leadership, while the Cavir colony became feral. Daggoth, being the first cerebrate, was often referred to as the "senior" cerebrate. Category:Zerg Characters